Bring me to life
by DooFeRistheBestCat
Summary: Axel now has a second chance in life, but he has to earn a heart. how can he earn a heart if he doesn't know how?And how does he know the people at school when they don't know him?AxelxOccfluff
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is the wonderful blue cat that kix buttock. This is so an Axel OCC fic. I hope you like it cuz its funny and cool. Its based after Axel's death in Kingdom hearts 2. It's where he goes in his next life. I'm sorry, but I don't really dig the gay/ yaoi stuff. Well I hope you guys like this. And please review. This is like my first Kingdom hearts story. Please just review after each chapter it would rock. And yesh, this bloo cat loves catty nip. Well It's an Axel and a chick I made up story. JUST READ IT, I COMMAND YOU TO! (I do not own any Kingdom heart characters, even though I wish I could own Axel, meow!) Srry for short chappie

Chapter 1:Bring me to life 

Axel rested there in darkness. He wasn't sure if he was dead or in hell. He sighed. Axel opened his eyes only to see the darkness. He was somewhat standing in the atmospheric-less shadows. He didn't know where he was going or if he was moving, but he kept on walking.

After what seemed like hours, he saw a light ahead of him. He sighed in relief hoping he would be able to go somewhere instead of the darkness. After he ran for along time, he made it to the light. The light was shaped into a door once he got there.

Axel was about to open the door until he realized something. He didn't deserve it. 'Psh, you don't deserve it. You're a nobody man. Face the facts.' After he realized that fact he was angry. Being a nobody was tough enough, but being lonely and not knowing if you're alive or dead is even worse. He sighed and sat by the door of darkness.

Axel sat there for a few minutes then thought of a way to entertain his self. He stood up in a way and brought his hand up in front of him till his fire ring-like weapon came out in front of him. He threw it out into the darkness and started to count. '1, 2, 3, 4…' he counted until his weapon was out of sight. It sure didn't last long, but it kept him busy for sometime.

Few hours past and he was bored as hell. He sat next to the door and ran his black gloved hand through his bright red spiky hair. 'Damn this sucks. If only I could go through the…' he quickly stood up and looked at the door. Thoughts ran through his head just by looking at the door. He placed his hand on the handle and opened it. The black cloaked man walked through the door into the light.

"Hello there, Axel." Axel turned around and around. He was now in another atmospheric-less place. But this time everything was white. He looked around him and then saw a woman in a white cloak. The hood over her head covered her face, but he saw silver hair leaking from under the hood.

"Who the hell are you!" he yelled at her. He saw the woman put a finger to her lips and motioned him to follow her.

"You can just call me Time. You are unique. Never has a nobody ever surpassed the darkness into light. You are the first one." Axel looked at her in an odd way. Her voice didn't seem to come from her, but all around the room.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?" he asked her in his usual cocky voice. The woman nodded.

"Axel, for a reason, it seemed that destiny wants you to be a human once more." She walked over to a floating like window and looked into it. Axel also walked near her and looked out the window. He saw a whole new place in there. It wasn't like twilight town or anything. It doesn't even remind him of castle oblivion.

"What do you mean 'human'?" he had a confused look, but mixed with some anger.

" You are on the border or being nothing and yet a chance of being alive." She placed her pale hand on his forehead and held it there. "Your unsure aren't you?" then she pulled her hand back to her side.

"IF I do become human, does that mean I get a heart?" He asked in a confused and gleeful tone.

"You will still have your fire with you, but you will be unsure about it, and your heart," Time now sounded unsure of her words. "You will have to earn it in ways you must find out about your self."

"What ways?" Axel felt heat rise up into his face and his blood boil. "And how will I start a new life if I don't know anything about my world or my life! Tell me that!" he ordered.

" You will have memories that were created for you criteria. Don't worry, you will adjust." She was sitting in a white chair that just seemed to appear during their conversation.

"So when do I get my 'new life'?" he asked with his arms across his chest and his face held a boring expression.

"Right now" Time snapped her fingers and Axel was feeling something odd. The room seemed to spin as he stood there. Then the gravity that kept him standing seemed to disappear underneath his feet. He was now falling in the darkness he started off in.

Axel squeezed his emerald eyes shut knowing he might fall sometime sooner or later. When he opened his eyes, he was in a room. He was lying in a queen-sized bed and he was under a red blanket. He removed the blanket to feel cold air hit his body. He looked down and realized he was in flame boxers only. He got off the bed and looked around. Posters were every where and fire was painted on his walls. Clothes lied everywhere, the were even hanging out of his dresser. He saw a door that was cracked opened and walked in. It led to a small bathroom that was clean. He looked in a mirror and leaned forward.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself in a whisper. Then he quickly grasped his head. Memories of someone's past ran into his head. Axel saw parents, friends, and scenery. Memories flooded into his head for three minutes straight, then they came to a complete stop.

Axel looked around one more time, and he realized, he was almost a whole new person. He walked into his 'room' and sat on the bed. He still looked the same at least. The long red hair, emerald eyes, perfect physique, and his cocky voice. He decided it was time to get dressed instead of staying in a cold room partially naked.

He looked around his room for a bit and found some nice clothes. he found a black shirt that had a fire ball on it, and some blue jeans. He also found some socks to where. He brushed his hair and washed his face like he normally did back in his previous life.

He sat on the bathroom sink and tried remembering his past before his life now. For some reason, Axel could only remember the people he met, but he barely remembered his home. Then he now remembered. He had powers. He smirked at this thought. He placed his hands in front of him and concentrated. Nothing. He sighed, maybe if he practiced.

Then it hit him. He was still a nobody. Even if he was in a world populated with humans, his heart was not in his chest. The he realized that he had to 'earn' it. He placed his hand on his chest and felt not a beat. "Damn." He muttered.

He fisted his hand and pounded on the counter. He hopped off and went to his room. He sat on his bed and looked around one more time. This time he found books on fantasy and a sweater that had a fancy heart (The kingdom hearts heart) on it. He slid on that sweater and looked in the mirror. He realized he looked good in it since it was black too.

He walked out the room and looked around. A hallway lead to a staircase and some rooms. He walked about sneakily hoping not to wake anybody up. He looked downstairs and saw nobody was there. He slid down the banister thinking if he went down the stairs, he would make squeaky sounds.

Once he got downstairs, he looked out a window and saw the sun still coming up. 'Damn it's barely even morning' he thought. Axel quickly spun around when he heard a click behind him. He saw a woman about middle age and she had her hands on her hips. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she was wearing a robe. She was still young looking for her age though.

"And where do you think your going Axel. You have school to go to in two hours." She scolded.

"School?" Axel asked. His eyebrow raised and he was confused. ' What the heck, how old am I?' and the woman walked towards him and stood in front of him.

"Why don't you give your mom a good morning kiss?" she leaned forward and placed hers cheek in front of his face.

**Whoa. Axel, school, mothers. Review and ask me to update. Then maybe I will. Hahahaha, torture isn't it? well next chapter is so kool cuz he goes to school! Just not school , but high school! Hahahaha, he's going to be a senior, and how would he get a heart? Tsk tsk tsk, well hope your luvin it, going to take a cat nap. Read it so I can feel happy. Hope some of you ppl are fanatics about Axel, I am. HE'S HOTTT! I WISH I COULD MARRY HIM. Also, srry for typo's. Anyway, I want some reviews, even if there flames I guess. Well at least tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys. An update! Wow, bloo cat knows how to type. Amazing! Well yeah, you're probably thinking, WHY DID SHE STOP THERE! Well guess what, now you'll see what happens. Let me give you some background info first.**

AXEL: he has a chance to live, but he has to get his heart by earning it. then he will be a full fledge human. So do you think he'll do it? I dunno, you guys just have to read it, got it? and thanx for the reviews, that's what keeps me going. If I hadn't had any, I wouldn't be updating. I just hope I have more reviews this time than the last chapter.

Chapter 2: Exchange Student

Axel was sitting at the kitchen table with his 'dad' and 'mom'. His dad had tight spectacles on his face reading the newspaper. He was dressed in nice khaki pants and a white button up shirt. Axel's mom was standing at the stove cooking some pancakes. Axel was at the end of the square table looking around with a content, mad face.

"Look son" Axel's dad's deep voice started, " If you're still mad about moving, we'e sorry. You know I have a job interview and your mom finally got a real job." Axel placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his palm looking away from his dad.

"Hmph" was the only thing Axel grunted. His dad sighed and folded the paper placing it on the table. Mom turned around and placed the pancakes on the center plate. Mom sat down and started to eat some pancakes. Axel's dad started to place some pancakes on his plate, then stopped.

"Axel, aren't you going to eat your breakfast. You have half an hour." Jim, dad, asked. Axel turned his head in an angry gesture.

"I'm not hungry. Dad." Cathy, mom, sighed.

"Honey, if it's going to be like this every morning from now on, I'm going to stop giving you allowance." Axel groaned and got up. He walked over to the living room and threw his backpack over his left shoulder. He walked over to the door slipping on his converses. He opened the door.

"I'm going." He slammed the door on his way out. Cathy let out a squeal and Jim started to rub his temples.

WITH AXEL

'Stupid parents. Why do they keep talking to me? Grr. What am I supposed to do? I don't even know where I'm going. Hmm, these shoes are comfortable.' His thoughts were interrupted as he stopped in front of a high school. Some how, he walked his way to school.

Axel placed his hand on his head as a flood of memories started to get to him. How he got here, why he's in a different school, and his dressing style. The memories quickly passed. Then he walked towards the school. He walked passed girls that looked at him, blowing kisses. He walked by jocks who started to laugh at him. He saw couples talking under trees. Axel only sneered at these sights. He remembered when he was a nobody. Top of the chain, powerful, and glorious.

He started walking through the halls past many teens that started the year off. While he was walking, he heard a group of people. Axel just ignored it and kept walking. Out of know where a girl bumped into him roughly.

"Whoa, watch where you're going" Axel remarked. The girl looked up at him. Her eyes were brown. Brown hair tied up in a ponytail, bangs framing her round pale face. Axel felt a little heat rise to his face as he stared at her.

"I'm so sorry." Her voice was soft and angelic. She looked behind her and saw a group of four boys coming. " Excuse me" before she left, Axel grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a nonchalant voice. His eye's piercing into her fearful eyes. Before she could answer, the boys saw Axel holding her.

"Hey you, who are you and why are you holding onto my girl?" the teen had a smirk on his face, his light brown hair going down to his shoulders.

"The names Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked pointing his finger to his head. The teen looked at Axel.

"Your ass is going to be the schools grass." Then he walked away with his gang. Axel was going to look at the girl, but he was now holding a rolled up newspaper instead of her wrist. For some reason, he didn't notice her hand slipping out of his hand. Axel grinned, nobody ever slipped his grasp back in his nobody life.

Axel walked over to the office after asking people where to find the office. He waited in a small line. After the people in front of him left, he went up to the attendant.

"Hello Axel Smith. I have your itinerary right here." The woman handed him the paper and excused him. Axel grunted and left. He looked at the paper. 'Room 17' he placed his hand on his forehead sliding it down to his chin. He walked around and found his class. When he walked into the classroom, he felt eyes on him. He handed the teacher a piece of paper the attendant gave him.

"Well hello Axel just in time. Everybody this is Axel. My name is Mr. Tomo. Take your seat over there." Axel's teacher pointed to the back of the class. Axel walked down the isle and tossed his backpack roughly under the desk. Every body snickered. Axel looked around. He saw people looking at the teacher while he started to talk. As he scanned the class, somebody caught his eye. It was the girl in the hallway. Axel grinned a bit, he was in the same class as her.

Axel sat through the boring class hoping he wasn't going to die. His face was in his hand trying to keep his head elevated. He glanced at the girl he met hoping he could talk to her later. Then she raised her hand. Axel looked at the teacher and heard him say her name.

"Amy. What is the answer?" Amy. Axel now knew her name. It was Amy. Axel looked around once more before the bell rang and saw a girl blow him a kiss. He just turned his head hoping she would get the picture. The bell rang three minutes later. Axel got up and left. He walked out of the class and looked at his paper. When he looked up, there was a girl in his face.

"Hey their cutie. Looking for your next class?" her face was thin and her eyes were covered up by purple eyeliner. Her hair perm and dyed. Lip-gloss covered her lips and her outfit was skimpy. She was smiling at him while she chewed her gum.

"I know where to go." Then he walked away. He could here the girls high heels click on the ground following him. He felt some body poking him. He turned around aggravated.

"Excuse me Axel, you left your back pack." It was Amy. She handed him his backpack. Axel looked behind Amy and saw the same girl who was bothering him. Axel placed his hand on Amy's shoulder and brought her to his side.

"Follow me." And Amy acted along. He lead her to the next class room and looked behind them. The other girl was gone now.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked, her face clueless. Axel looked at her. She seemed cute.

"Nothing. You know, your kinda cute." She blushed and walked away. Axel grinned. For some reason she caught his attention. Axel looked at the clock, four minutes before the next class.

"You, asshole." Axel turned around and saw the guy from earlier. "Names Marluxia." Before Axel could say anything, his vision was blacked out.

OH NO! What just happened? I don't know, you just have to review for my update! I can't wait to update! It's going to be exciting. Well thanx to my first chapter reviewers. Amy, why does Axel like her? I don't know. I can draw a picture of Amy if you want my to. I can draw Axel with her to, but I'll do that at the end of my story. Well review and wait for the next chappie. (srry for typo's.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm so srry guys that I didn't update for a while. Well here you go, this is an update. Its like really funny, so I hope you guys are still with me! I will update more often now, I promise to you guys, and I'm in the mood sine summer is almost here for me. So please keep reviewing, they are very supportive, well if they are not flames. I will even take anonymous ones!**

Axel sat in the nurse's office with an ice bag over his eye. He sighed, the punch from Marluxia took him away on surprise, he sometimes wished he was back in his realm, at least if it was more FUN. Axel got up and looked around the office. He found a mirror and saw his eye. A black ring was now forming around it. "Damn" he muttered.

"Excuse your language!" he looked around and saw an old haggard nurse. She was tapping her foot annoyed with him. Axel quickly walked to his chair and sat down. This was his third time he was caught cussing in front of the nurse. "There is someone to see you" the nurse said.

Axel saw Amy walk in. this time her hair was down. She was cuter to him and it was shorter than he thought. She sat down next to Axel and looked at him. At first, he thought she was going to say something apologetic or something to comfort him…well he was wrong..

"OH MY GOSH!" She practically yelled in his face, which caused him to jump back in his chair" You so got whipped by Marluxia! You were like groaning on the floor and stuff, you also passed out! If I were you, I would've ducked and like been 'bitch, don't touch me!' and punch his stomach and slap him," Now her arms were flailing in the air due to her excitement, "dang your eye is purple, you need antibiotics, that will really help you, you know? Well any ways, I'm Amy, nice to meet you, I already know your name because I heard it earlier, anyway, school is out, do you wanna walk home together if we go in the same direction? Its ok if you don't want to though." Axel looked at her. Some how, she talked so fast he couldn't get half the things she was saying. She looked at him, her smile shining, her eyes bright, and skin so pale. Yet she was so…talkative. She started to lean in closer, which kind of scared Axel, so he started to lean back.

"Umm, sure?" Axel asked un-surely.

"GREAT" she got off the chair and left the room. She came back a minute later and threw Axel his back pack which mad him cough a little bit since her throw was very strong. Axel tried getting up and headed towards the door. He walked out in the empty hallway and saw Amy at the end of the hallway.

"C'mon Axel, its already three!" Axel started to pick up his pace and threw his backpack over his shoulders.

Now that they were outside, the sun made Axel feel a lot better. The sun, burning bright on his flesh. He turned to Amy as she stood there happily walking next to him. "You know Axel, Marluxia used to be my boyfriend, but some reason, he started to flirt with other girls. How did you get Marluxia to hate you so bad? I mean, you're new, and that is pretty amazing. Usually you'd have to know Marluxia for more that just a few hours." He just looked at her, she was calmer and more quite than in the nurses office.

"Well, I don't know. I guess he just hates me. It's probably what I get for being so sexy." Amy started to laugh. "It's true. I know it is" Axel smiled as Amy giggled. While they were walking, they talked about stuff that made them get to know each other better. Amy looked up from her feet.

"Oh there's my house!" she pointed at a nice small house that had flowers around it. Axel looked beyond her house a little further and noticed his house was just down the road from hers.

"Hey, I don't live to far from you. Maybe we can hangout tomorrow. Amy jumped in glee.

"That would be awesome" Amy started to clap her hands in an excited way. She ran up to Axel and gave him a hug and she ran into her house not looking back.

'Wow, that was random,' Axel thought. So now he started to trek to his house alone.

NOW AT HOUSE

"By honey, were leaving, see you next week" his mom was at the door with her luggage. Axel's dad was holding a duffel bag and a suitcase.

"What the? Where are you guys going? I thought you guys had work to go to." Axel retorted. His parents started to sweat drop

"Well, um…. You see…Hey look at the time, we have to leave. Food is in the kitchen, emergency money in your room. Your 18, you know what to do." So Axel's parents are now gone, leaving unexpectedly. Axel sighed. He didn't know what to do, he's only been in this world for barely a whole day, and he felt like he wanted to be a nobody more than a human now. He flopped on the couch and lied there. He hovered his hand over his face and tried. He tried making a fireball or his weapons come out. Nothing. He sighed, why did he get reduced to a pathetic human? Oh yeah, he wanted to be one. So he lied there for another minute or so, then the doorbell rang. Axel walked over to the door opening it. it was Amy.

" Hi Axel, sorry to bother you, I saw you walking down the road and enter in this house. You dropped something. She handed him a watch and stood there.

" Uh thanks Amy, do you wanna come in?" he asked unsure. He really wasn't used to being in a room with a girl in it since in his past life, there was only one female and then the rest of the OXII were guys. Amy quickly rushed in and flopped on the couch.

"Oh my gosh, your couch is so comfortable." She quickly got up after she rolled on the couch for a while then started to raid the fridge. She grabbed a Popsicle and walked around. "Sooooo…Axel…. Where is your room?" she looked at him with innocence in her eyes. He looked at her. She was making herself comfortable already, he was starting to like Amy more and more.

"Well you see.." Axel realized, his 'room' is like a hurricane alley. All his clothes were on the bed and floor and only his bathroom was the cleanest.

"Don't worry, I'll find it." Amy quickly ran up the stairs walking down the hallway. As she walked down, she found Axel's room. "I FOUND IT!" she yelled very loudly. Amy looked behind her and Axel was there, covering his ears.

"Yes you did find my room" Axel was about to tell her why she shouldn't go in his room, but to late. She walked in and looked around. She fell over a bowling ball and some clothes, but kept wandering. As she was 'touring' his room, she found a manila packet on his bed.

"What's this?" she asked. All of a sudden, Axel had a brain blast of his past. All of a sudden, it hit him.

"No!" he yelled. He was a bout to snatch it out of her hands, but Amy already opened the packet.

**Dun Dun dun! Omg ! What was it? and What did Axel have a brain blast about? And the parents left already? In the third chapter? Well I'll update, don't worry, so leave your mark and wait for the next chappy, I will update, I will update I will update………an ways, I'm excited to update, so I hope you leave a comment!**


End file.
